


cold.

by luna (orphan_account)



Series: yuki birthday! [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Fluff, M/M, just what i'm doing with my life, not so fluff after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luna
Summary: “why are you so horny, jesus.”





	cold.

**Author's Note:**

> rated T because horny!yuto and some language yep.
> 
> it's short but i'm making drabbles for the maknaes soooooo expect me to be here every single day lol
> 
> enjoy!

The cold air hit their faces with such strength that it could easily rip off their skins out of their bodies. Yuto silently thought that it could be better to stay at home, warm and safe at least, but it was his birthday after all and his boyfriend would not stand letting him be at the apartment they shared, lazing around and cuddling and kissing and drinking hot chocolate and watching comedies and, well, maybe having _sex_ to heat things up?

Yuto groaned, as in, not out of frustration but because his mind wandered through places he could not think about now or so he would have to deal with something inside his pants. _Places_ such as Hyunggu’s tasteful collarbones, Hyunggu’s sharp jawline, Hyunggu’s strong thighs, Hyunggu’s soft lips and just Hyunggu as a whole. Suddenly, the air was not as chilly as before.

“Are you okay?” his boyfriend’s velvety voice caught his attention along with his delicate hands slipping in between the palm of Yuto’s own.

“Yes, I’m fine, it’s just…” the words died before they could manage to get out of his mouth, it suddenly felt dry.

“What? Aren’t you enjoying our date?” Hyunggu pouted, _for fucks sake_ , he pouted and his tone sounded whiny. Yuto could melt just like the snow they were stepping on.

“I am, it’s just, I kind of thought about…something,” and then he looked intensely at the other man’s lips, which made him let out a small gasp.

“Why are you so horny, Jesus.”

Yuto blushed, scarlet and hot. Hyunggu laughed, bright and loud.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda messy i guess and the end doesn't make sense it's just- idk I WANTED TO WRITE YUKI i want to write some smut of them now tfw shin
> 
> WELL happy birthday yutoda~ and i hope you liked it?
> 
> see you soon <3


End file.
